Motorcity(Connections)
by raven716
Summary: The group adds a new addition to the group, who has no recall of her previous life.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Zali

Age:Unspecified(Looks 17)

Height:Same height as Julie(with heels) an inch shorter without heels

Personalitly:Due to her program being defected, she will display a innocent, childlike and confusing personalitly.

Outfit:What you see as a full bodysuit with matching thigh high heels, a blood red ulitly belt which strapped to it, is a two lightsaber katanas

Family:No Record

Spieces:Genetically enhanced cyborg

Skill(s):Master Swordwomen, Master Martial Artist, Total Memory Recall(excluding her memory blank), Geography, Tracking, Biologly knowlegde of the human body

Occuapation:Part of Kane's Elite Force

Power(s):Strenght, Durablitly, Reflexes, Enhanced Vision and Hearing, Self Propled Flight, Speed, Aglitly,Endurance, Technopath, Cyberpath(Pretty much a living computer), Self Healing, Phasing,

Weakness: Later on in the story

Other skills besides her program ones: Has yet to be explored

History: Not much is known to her or about her history of her life. Execpt her life being part of Kane's special force. That is all before her program became defected. Causing Kane to toss her out, into Motorcity like he does with everything from Detroit Deluxe. After being deposed of, her memory chip went blank. And she shut down.

She was found by someone in Motorcity, and taken in by them.


	2. Chapter 2

Down under Deluxe Detriot, there was the orginal Detriot or aka Motorcity. Where those who prefer to live in peace and comfort compared to that of over controlling Delxue verison. Though the residents who lived under the upgraded city faced being a target everyday, as the owner of the high tech city wants to take out those under the city for good. Though he could succed if he could if not for the protection of Motorcity the Burners. A group of teens who protect their beloved home from the tyrannt Abraham Kane.

Always on missions to fight Kane, the Burners now return to their beloved city after stopping Kane again. Each one driving in one of their custom car, they pull up at their favorite hangout Mutt Dogs a type of diner where many from the city come to relax and enjoy owned by their mentor and a old resident of Deluxe Detriot Jacob.

As the Buners come up the streets they noticed how there where much more cars then usual. "Whoa, gone for a few days and come back to what looks like a car sales lot" Dutch, the african american tech looks out his window his "pet" R.O.T.H. beeps in agreement. Coming a to park seeing there was no whereelse to do so. He gets out, the others in his group get out as well.

"Nothing seems different."Chuck, the lead blonde hair commander looks around, he steps out the of the passanger of his best friend and leader of their group Mike. A 17 year old teenager with brown hair and laid back aura around him. He was puzzled as well, as to why so many people where here. Though he kne many like Mutt Dogs not many people came like this.

"Well, lets no just stand here. Let's go see what this is all about."Julie, the only girl takes the lead as her team follows her. Pushing their way through, the crowd as best they could, Mike looks around at those at the place. Not paying attention, when someone bumped into him and drop what they were holding hearing the glasses break once they hit the floor. Mike felt the liquid from the drinks on his clothes as it seeps through. This woke him back to what just happen. Everyone who heard turns and looks at what happen.

Mike looks around then down and sees who it was. He had never seen her here before. Never in Motorcity, not this teenage girl of his age. He was sure he would remember with white hair like that it would be hard to miss. She had a red ribbion tied on the side of her hair. She smaller compared to him, as well had a small delicate cute frame body infact everything looked delicate about her. Though her back was turned as she was cleaning up the mess he caused.

Snapping out of it, he goes to help.

"Here" he gets down on his knee and starts to pick up some of the broken pieces, the wipes up the spill as she grabs her tray turning around, Mike was sure she was new. Never had he come across someone with soft pinkish red eyes, and her skin was sort of a soft white ivory color. He didn't know what to stay. The teen girl looks at him, she seem slight timid with his pressence though not in a bad way. Holding out her tray to take the pieces of glass from him, she gustures him to put the pieces on it. He soon realizes this, and quickly puts them on, only to drop one. He goes down to pick up, as she does too. Only for their hands to colilide. When they did she jerks it back softly apologizing to him, with that she hears something. Getting up she hurries and leaves.

Mike picks up the piece, he couldn't see where she went due to the crowd.

"Mike, Mike!"Dutch yells to their leader, Mike turns around to see Dutch's hand up in the crowd waving for him. Following it, Mike finds his team along with Texas sitting at the bar, the only seats they could find, since their booth was taken. Taking his seat next to Dutch."Hey man, what took you so long?"

"Nothing"Mike srugs with a smirk."So any reason why so many people are here?"

Before anyone of his friends could say anything Jacob the owner comes out"Can't they come for my food?"

"If your talking about the muffins I wouldn't believe that"Mike jokes with the old timer

Jacob grunts at his playful comment but smiles none the less"Usual?"he asked the brown haired teen, to which he nods. Writting it down Jacob leaves them. The Burners look around at the crowded place, when they realized mainly guys where here more so then woman or girls.

"Never seen so many guys all in one place"Julie smirks at her own thought.

"I'll say, people from all over Motorcity are here"Chuck

"They came for me."Texas tells them with a smile. His teammates look at him.

"I don't think so"Julie tells him.

"It's alright, Texas understands not everyone can be like him."he tells her not paying attention to her sarcasm. He then stands up in his seat"Thank you all for coming to see Texas. I'm here for you all."

Everyone in the resturant turn around looking at him, he smiles at them. The people turn around and go back to what they where doing. Though that did not stop Texas at all, he still kept it up.

"Leave him alone"Mike tells the others as he chuckles at his friend.

"Yeah"Dutch agrees, though he was looking around the crowd frantically.

"Hey, you ok Dutch. You looking for someone?"Chuck noticed him.

Julie and Mike turn and look at their friend"Who are you looking for?"Julie looks as well.

"Just someone."Dutch stands up looking around."She's got to be around here, R.O.T.H. any sign?"

His re-programed green colored Kanebot. R.O.T.H. looks but he saw no one.

"Who is this person you're looking for?"Mike asked him"Are they suppose to meet you here?"

Dutch didn't pay any attention what his friends where saying to him. He gets up out of his seat, when he heard someone call to him.

"Brother, brother." you call to Dutch once you see him standing up from his seat. Dutch hears you, turning he sees you coming over to him from behind the counter. You hurry and rush over to him though end up tripping over your feet causing what you where holding to fly out of your hands right onto you.

"Ah..."Dutch waste no time hopeing over the counter he goes to help you up.

While his friends watch on, though Mike looks onto you realzing you where the one whom he bumped into earlier when they came in. Dutch helps you up, Jacob hearing the noise comes out and looks around when he spots you and Dutch.

"Tripped again?"Jacob hands Dutch a towel, which he uses to clean you up.

"Brother?"Julie looks at Chuck.

"Hold still."Dutch tells you.

"I am very much sorry. Mr. Jacob."you softly tell him as you look at the broken dishes and spilled food.

Jacob exhales"It's alright."

Dutch finishes cleaning you up. Though you wipe your face, you look at him. He checks you over to make sure. Then smiles at you.

You stare at him for a few seconds then smile back"Here you are Mr. Jacob. I will clean up my mess. Right?"you look at Dutch who smiles in approval, handing the towel back to Jacob you go and start to clean up.

Dutch turns to Jacob"She wasn't much was she?"

"No, not until I got her out here."Jacob tells him.

"Why did you let her help out?"

"I didn't see the issue till now. But she seems to like it."

Over with Mike and the others they watch the idle converstation between Dutch and Jacob. Texas finally comes and sits back down.

"What did I miss?"he asks looking around.

"Seems Dutch as a sister."Chuck tells him.

Texas looks when he sees you, looking from you to Dutch then back to you "I don't get it?"

Julie palms her face at his remark. You finish cleaning up your mess, when one of guys from the crowd call your attention"Hey, cutie a drink."

"Yes, ok"you tell him getting up with your mess as you walk pass the others to throw it away. You then come back with the drink for him. Placing it down."Here you are. Enjoy." you leave guy alone and make your way back over to Dutch and Jacob.

"Oh I see."Dutch growls under his breath.

Before you could say anything to him"Hey, Dutch want to introduce us to your friend."Mike speaks up.

You, Dutch and Jacob look at him. "Oh yea."he gestures you to follow him, you do as he says.

Stopping next to your brother"Hey guys, this is Rose."he introduces his friends to you"And Rose these are my friends Mike, Julie, Chuck and Texas."

"Hey"Julie and Chuck wave to you.

"Nice to meet ya"Mike

"...I don't get it"Texas still not following.

"Hello, friends of my brother. Welcome."you greet them.

"We didn't know you had a sister Dutch"Chuck tells his friend.

"Yeah"Julie jumps in with him.

"Yeah, well. Guess things happen."Dutch laughs a bit.

"Excuse me"someone calls to you.

"Coming, pardon me"you tell the others as you leave to attend to the person who called to you.

The others watch you"Sister you say?"Julie brings up about you.

Dutch looks at his friends who wanted for his real reason. Sighing seeing they saw through it"Funny, yeah she isn't my sister."

"We can see that"Chuck tells him.

"So who is she?"Mike asks looking at you attending the person as you nod your head while they spoke to you.

"I found her."Dutch tells them as he looks the way you where. Mike turns back to his friend.

"You found her?"Julie.

Dutch nods his head turning back to his friends"Remember when I needed my time. I stumbled upon her in the middle of the street one night. Took her in."

"..."everyone was quiet.

"Do you know where she came from?"Chuck.

"No, not a clue. Before we left on our mission I asked Jacob to watch her."Dutch.

"Is her name really Rose?"Mike asked

"I don't think so, she couldn't remember her name. So I gave her one. Rose because the color of her eyes. She's been staying with me and R.O.T.H."finishes telling his friends.

They could feel and sense it Dutch's voice he felt a great deal of sympathy for you. You come running by him, quickly you smile at him as you go to the back then come back out with a few drinks on a tray. They watch you.

"She's a real sweetheart"Jacob tells them.

"So your going to watch over her?"Julie asks Dutch though she knew his anwser.

"I don't mind. I rather me then anyone else."he tells her firmly.

Just as Chuck was about to say something"Brother, brother."you call to him.

Coming over to him, you stand infront of him, he was taller then you."What is it Rose?"

"Are we leaving soon?"you asked him."Are we leaving to go home?"

"No, not yet. Soon though, I want to talk with the guys for a bit."he tells you.

"Ok, then I will get you each a drink."you tell him. Leaving again to the back, you come back with drinks for them. Handing the first to your brother, then to Texas, Julie, Chuck and last Mike. Placing their drink down on the counter. Once you place Mike's you slightly knock it over, you go to get. Only for him to do the same. His hand over you small delicate one."Sorry."

"It's alright I have it."he tells you with a srug and smirk.

You cock your head to the side, from his smirk. But it breaks when someone again calls for you, taking your hand back you rush over to them, though stumble just bit but your your balance back.

"Clumsy but cute"Julie takes a sip of her drink.

"I'll say"Mike agrees with her."Your sister is cool Dutch."

"Thanks guys"Dutch tells him.

"Oaff"you trip onto Mike causing him to spill his drink on himself. You get up quickly"...Sorry"you tell him.

"It's fine"he tells you shaking his hair. Jacob hands you back the towel, which you give Mike. He uses it. Once he was done he hands it back to you"See no damage."he smiles to you.

Nodding your head, you leave him. Dutch shakes his head, while Mike just chuckles.

"She's going to fit in just fine"Julie puts her drink up.

"Yep"Jacob.

"...I still don't get it"Texas


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I doing it right, brother?"you ask Dutch behind your respirator making sure you where doing it right. Looking at him with his respirator costume monster mask on, he looks at you nodding his head in approval.

"You're doing just fine Rose. Remember it's art so how ever you want to do it is fine. But...maybe a bit more navy blue."he suggest to you as he goes back to spray painting, you nod your head and look for the color finding it, and go back to spray painting as well. Both you and Dutch where at home working in his workshop or art studio either name was fine. Normally he was not a fan of others coming in, but with you he didn't seem to mind.

Giving you something to do, which you seem to enjoy greatly with him, though you where not as good as an artist that he was. His work was much more deep compared to yours. While he was calm doing his art, you where a bit tensed wanting to make sure you where doing it right, even if he always told you where fine and you could do it any way you saw fit. You just felt the need to follow the way he was doing it, for it only seemed right. Timidly you sprayed the pain little by little, Dutch watched you out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but smile at how you approached so delicately and timidly as if afraid you would do something wrong. Like a child, you always seem to have that sense around you, he came to realize it, he wasn't sure if it was how you really where or that it was part of your memory being lost. Either way it made him smile, and made him become some what responsible for you.

You stop and realize you where out of the navy blue, the can was empty. Shaking it nothing came out, Dutch stops looking at it. He smiles.

"Go inside there should be an extra one in the room."he tells you thumbing over his shoulder.

"Alright."you leave the room lifting up your mask so you could see and go inside, searching you look for the extra can of navy blue where Dutch had told you it would be. Making your way to his room, and look around, you couldn't find anything. Looking under his bed still nothing at all. Getting up opening his closet you finally find it. Taking it, as you walk out the old one, and hock up the new one.

Making it outside to him. Just as you click it the new can in, and test it to make sure it was coming. You spray in the air."Brother I hav-"as you spray it you didn't realize that you had accidentally sprayed it upon someone when you where not paying attention, and that person was Mike. You gasp. Half of his face was covered in the paint that trailed all the way across to his shoulder. The others did their best to hide their laughter but it didn't work. Though you on the other hand felt so bad. Mike looks at himself in the mirror with a smirk letting it roll off his shoulders joining his friends chuckle a bit. But you didn't find it funny, assuming that you had done something wrong. It was bad enough you almost spilled on him twice now you sprayed your brother's friend in the face with pain. That you where sure was not meant to ingested.

"...I am sorry"you apologize to him, looking away as you place the spray down quickly.

"Here"Dutch gives his friend a wet cloth to wash his face.

Mike takes it from him."Thanks."he cleans his face, but his jacket was another story."Well...always wanted a new design."he makes light of it, looking at you. But you where not able to look back at him, feeling so ashamed.

Biting the bottom of your lip, as it quivered. He saw this and just smiles."Hey, Rose was it?"he asks, which you nod your head in response that he was right."Look, it's alright really. No harm no foul, everything is fine. It was an accident so don't feel bad about it alright?"

You bring your soft pinkish red eyes up to look at him, he and the others could see how guilty you felt. That they couldn't help but feel a bit sad for you, it was cute though to them as well. Slowly you nod your head, when you noticed the stain on his jacket, he saw this and quickly dismiss it. Saying it was alright. But you, turn and rush back inside leaving everyone outside as they look the way you went.

"...Yeah...so what's up."Dutch gets everyones attention back to the matter at hand.

"We got some intel about Kane, he's sending down a power drill to dig up the resources here. In the east part of the city."Mike tells him.

"But that's where most of the city's...how long do we have?"Dutch asks.

"A couple of hours, the drill is already there. So we have to hurry."Mike tells him. Dutch nods his head in agreement, when you came out with a wet cloth, making your way over to Mike, before he could say anything you go and scrub off the paint on his jacket once you finished you look at it with a smile. Looking up at him, he looks down at his jacket where the stain use to be. He smiles.

"I was starting to get use to the new design but this is just fine."he tells you with a smirk."Thanks."

You nod your head, turning to your brother."Brother can we finish?"you asks, but his look told you no.

"Not now, but later today. Rose, me and the guys have to go on a mission. So I'm going to have to drop you off at Jacob's for a bit. But don't worry, I'll be back."he tells you.

You nod your head understanding, it was the samething like always before he introduced you to his friends. When he had to leave for a bit, always you would go to Jacob's never did he want you to stay here by yourself. For him it was fear that something might happen while he was gone.

"Ok"you sadly tell him, which he couldn't but feel bad, but he had a mission to do. He tells you get what you need, which you do. Meeting him back outside you get in his car and he along with his friends take you to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob!"Dutch calls for his friend, who comes out hearing his name. He looks and sees you with Dutch already knowing what he needed.

"Hey Rose."Jacob greets you, which you give him a wave. Dutch turns to you, his friends waited for him as they watch the indistinctive talk and interaction between Dutch and you, though Dutch was doing more of the talking. Julie couldn't help but smile at this.

"How sweet."she comments outloud to the others.

"I'll say."Mike throws in, once Dutch wrapped it up he holds up his pinky which you do the same and both of you link them together with that he leaves you. Making his way over to his friends.

"Ok, let's go."he tells them getting into his car. The others do the same, and once Mike took off all of them follow. You watch them as you wave bye to your brother mainly. Dutch looks in his mirror at you still standing there waving to him, he couldn't help but smile, as he speeds off.

Once they where out of your sight, you turn and briskly inside to help Jacob.

* * *

><p>"Order up."Jacob tells you, which you get the plate and take it to the table that order it, as you do so some others flag you down and you hastily make your way to them. They tell you want they wanted, writing it down you get called to another table and someone at the counter, giving Jacob the orders as you tend those at the counter. They asks for something to drink which you give them, busy with the orders from others as guys seem to call you left and right you did your job unaware of their reason as to why they actually called you over even those that you had already given them their order.<p>

While Jacob was in the back he still kept an eye on you, as you handled the front. He sighs to himself rolling his eyes at the guys attempt to get your attention, this always happen whenever you where dropped off at his place. Once word got out, they all flocked in he didn't mind it because he got business but he what he didn't like was the fact they guys called you left and right.

As you pick up another order, and hurry to give it to the person. You see coming in the distant Dutch. He was back and you couldn't be happier as you wave to him calling to him once he and the others came in.

"Brother!Brother!"you wave to him, he hears you through the crowd but due to your height it was a bit hard for him, looking hard Chuck spotted your waving hand bouncing up and down.

"Over there."he tells Dutch, who looks and sees your hand waving. He smiles pushing his way through over to you, once he reaches you, you where setting some orders down at the table you where at.

Once you finish you happily greet him."You're back, welcome."you smile at him.

He places a hand on your head"Hey Rose, busy I see..."he growls the last word.

"Yes, Mr. Jacob's diner always gets busy when you leave."you tell him, as someone calls for you at the counter. Picking up your tray you make your way over to the counter the others follow you, there was no place for them to sit. Getting the drink for the person, as you hand it to them, you get a few extras placing them on your tray and go back to Dutch and his friends."Here."you tell them, they each take it.

"Thanks."Julie tells you.

"You are welcome. Is everything much better now?"you asks Dutch.

"Yep, much."he tells you finishing his drink, which you take. The others do as well, placing them on your tray you excuse yourself to put them away. They watch you discard the dishes.

"Rose is pretty adorable."Julie tells Dutch.

"Thanks..."Dutch smile at her, as he kept his eyes on you, being flagged down by others. Finally free you make your way over to Dutch and the others.

"Are we going home brother?"you ask. Which he nods in reply.

"Yeah, lets go."he tells you."Hey, Jacob we're leaving!"Dutch yells to the old man, who pops out he sees you leaving and waves his good-byes, Dutch pushes you out as the others inside tried to flag you down, but because of the look Dutch was giving them some didn't bother too. Julie and Chuck couldn't help but laugh at their friends protectiveness. Getting to his car Dutch helps you in.

Once he closes the top to Whiplash his car, he then signals bye to his friends as he drives off with you. You look back at them waving bye if they could see it, they wave back. Once out of few they all get into their cars.


End file.
